herofandomcom-20200223-history
Itchy Itchiford
Itchy Itchiford is Charlie Barkin's best Dachshund pal and the deuteragonist in Don Bluth's All Dogs Go to Heaven, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, and All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series. In An All Dogs Christmas Carol, he serves as the tritagonist instead. He was voiced by the late Dom DeLuise throughout the entire franchise (except that in a flashback scene of the episode "Fearless Fido," he was voiced by an anonymous boy or woman). Appearance Itchy's appearance stays the same throughout the whole franschise. In the first film, Itchy appeared slightly older like Charlie, but no less different from all his other appearaces. He's a dachshund with brown fur while his belly, front & back paws, snout, and the tip of his tail are light brown. He has a dark brown nose as well as long, dark brown ears, his red cap, & his sleeveless, short, torn, green shirt. In the flashback scene of "Fearless Fido," Itchy was shown to wear a red cap, it is shown, on the other hand, that when Charlie and Itchy first met (as older dogs) in "When Hairy Met Silly," it was Charlie who gave him the cap in the first place. Personality Itchy is cowardly, whiny, anxious (even to the point of paranoia, often times whimpering and hiding when afraid), but kind and much more caring compared to Charlie and has a terrible flea problem hense the name. He is Charlie's best friend, sidekick & polar opposite, being the voice of reason of the duo & is more reliable, but always seem to get caught up in many of Charlie's messes, though he always sticks by him, no matter what. The only time he shows true courage is when it comes to his friend's well being and even shows aggression when necessary. In the first film, he was impatient, less kind and caring much like Charlie was but no less cowardice. He was also a little money hungry too (but not EXACTLY like Charlie) and wasn't very into the idea of "giving money to the poor", as shown in the scene where Charlie reads the story of Robin Hood to Anne-Marie. And the relationship between Charlie and Itchy was slightly different in the first film as Itchy would occasionally call him "boss" and was more like a lackey to Charlie than a best friend. Biography ''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' At the beginning of the film, Itchy is busting Charlie out of a city pound, & after having a near death escape, they make it to the (ship turned) casino for dogs alive, and celebrates their return. But a short time later, Itchy gets seperated from Charlie through a secret door & overhears Carface's thugs plotting Charlie's death & even hearing the mention of a "monster." He rushes to go warn Charlie, but is too late as he witnesses his death at the docks. Back at they're home, Itchy has a nightmare of Caface who proceeds to kill him next but is woken by Charlie who has returned from heaven after winding up his life watch, at first he's relieved to see him again, but goes haywire, thinking he's a ghost.. During a conversation which Charlie makes Itchy ask if ghost has fleas and he replies that it don't have and explains to him what really happened to him at the docks, he tries talking him out of wanting revenge & mentions a monster Carface has in his basement. The both of them sneaks into a vent & finds out that the monster turns out to be a little orphan girl name Anne-Marie, who can talk to animals. Itchy wants nothing to do with the girl knowing that Carface will be looking for her AND them, but Charlie takes her as a means of getting rich from her talent & after winning so many bets and raising enough money. Itchy designs & builds their own casino which it becomes popular. The next night, while Charlie is still out with Anne-Marie "helping the poor", Itchy is closing up when Caface & his thugs corner & beats him demanding to know where the girl is, even burning their newly built casino up into flames. He finds Charlie at an old church where puppies & Flo lives, reveals what happened & accusses Charlie of caring for the girl. Overhearing his denials of Itchy's accusations, a sick & upset Anne-Marie runs out the church & gets kidnapped by Carface shortly after with Charlie following behind. Flo who heard Anne-Marie's scream orders itchy to warn the couple they stole money from earlier, & maneged to round up many of the neighborhood's dogs as well. They all rush to go help Charlie, but is too late as the casino ship sinks with Charlie still inside, he arrives at the scene with Flo, her puppies, the other dogs, Kate, Harold and the authorities. He only sees that Anne-Marie and Killer are only the survivors as the casino ship slowly disappears into the water, while Killer pushes Anne-Marie to safety. Itchy is last seen sleeping by Anne-Marie's side on her bed after returning her stuffed doll to her that she lost while she runs out of the church heartbroken before being captured by Carface. Because he was fast asleep due to getting exhausted after being beaten by Carface and his thugs earlier and helping rescuing Anne-Marie, he never got to say goodbye to Charlie when he visits them & was possibly adopted by Anne-Marie's new parents after Charlie ask her to take care of him while he's gone. ''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' In the sequel, Itchy dies from choking on a drumstick and meets Charlie once again in heaven. As Charlie shows him around, Itchy takes an instant liking to heaven compared to Charlie who expresses (in song) how he's grown bored of heaven, longing to live on earth agian. After Carface loses Gabriel's Horn on earth, Annabelle reluctantly summons Charlie to retrive it while Itchy is forced to be dragged along to help. When they reach earth they go to a tavern for dogs & find that they can't interact with the living because they're still ghost. They meet Carface there who can interact with the living due to wearing a magic collar given to him by "a friend of his ". Itchy reluctantly follows Charlie who wants to get one so he can meet a beautiful Irish Sitter named Sasha whom he heard singing on stage. (Throughout their time on earth, Itchy makes many attempts to convince Charlie to find the horn, but to no avail) They meet Red who gives them their own collars and warns that they will wear off by sun down the next day. Unknown to Charlie and Itchy, Red is actually a hell cat who wants Gabriel's horn to imprision all heaven dogs and rule the world. They follow Sasha (after chasing her out of the tavern) to an abandoned backyard where they find her taking care of a 8 year old runaway named David who's a magician and wants to be a street performer. Itchy becomes fond of David after being shown some tricks and pretty much goes along with it. After a comical mission of retrieving the horn from a police station after locating it, they head to Easy Street after Charlie puts the horn in a lobster cage and knocks it in the dock's lake, much to Itchy and Annabelle's dismay. After a failure attempt to entertain the crowd with his talent, David finally agrees to go back home. When Charlie and Itchy's collar soon fades away making them ghost again, Itchy follows a desperate Charlie to Red's shop, only to witness Red as he really is. He follows Charlie to the docks after being ordered to get the horn. Once given the horn, Red uses it to imprison all dogs from heaven, growing powerful. Charlie orders everyone to take David home while he stays to fight Red and make up for his mistakes, but he is soon accompanyed by the others. Itchy takes the horn and runs with it, but after Red challenges him to choose between saving Charlie, Sasha, and David and saving the horn, he goes back for them, and they split up. After a long battle, Charlie finally saves the day and sends Red to hell (with Carface dragged along). They were then called back to heaven to return the horn and bid each other a farewell as Itchy decides to remain in heaven, while Charlie was given a second chance to live on Earth. Gallery itchy.JPG All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-7842.jpg Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Deceased Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Scapegoat Category:The Messiah Category:In Love Category:Honest Category:Wise Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Magic Category:Control Freaks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elementals Category:Saved Soul Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Noncorporeal Category:Revived Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Damsels Category:Pacifists Category:Paranoid Category:Nurturer Category:Fairies